Memories and Promises
by noomma
Summary: Tohru has found a contest that could free both Kyo and Yuki from Akito's plans. But what is the cost? Includes everyone in FB eventually, and then some. Cannon until the beach house visit. Then it's an AU fic afterwards.
1. Lost in the Forest

**Disclaimer: The people you know, they're not mine. Those that you don't know, they're mine.**

**Time Setting: sigh After reading the translations and watching the anime, I'm confused. Let's just say that this is an AU fanfic that happens before the summer at the beach house and Tohru had not met with Akito before then.**

**Author's Note (1): My japanese sucks. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Plus, I may get confused with the honorifics. I just hope I got them all right. f not, I hope some of you will let me know.**

**Author's Note (2): It's been quite some time since I've watched and kept up with the series and summaries and I've found out some surprising things since then. So to avoid all confusion, this takes place just before they graduate and everything that happens before they go off to the summer beach house remains the same. After that, I'll make everything AU and do it, as Frank Sinatra says, my way. Why? Because this fic slapped me on the head along with every other fic all at once and now I have a bunch of incomplete fics that are screaming for attention. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost in the Forest**

* * *

"Ano-I'm sorry-I do not understand," Tohru whispered as her eyes started to tear. "Kyo-kun, I don't understand-why-why can't you-"

"Because I can't!" Kyo couldn't look at Tohru as he punched the ground near his feet. He didn't want her to hear this- didn't want her to know. He deliberately ran into the woods to prevent her from following him. But as usual, she never left him alone when he was like this. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She wasn't supposed to know. "Go away! I don't-"

"No! I don't want to go away!" Tohru cried as she grabbed his arm. "Please-I want to understand… why can't I visit you when you go to the dojo after we graduate? Why aren't you going to live with us at Shigure's house?"

"Because I have to be caged at the end of the school year!" Kyo shouted at her, letting her see his fear, anger and frustration. He turned away from her and punched the nearest tree. "That…those were the terms that I made with Akito-san. To be caged at the end of senior year…to be caged at the end of graduation…that damn it!"

"Then unmake them!" Tohru said simply as she tried to grasp what Kyo was telling her.

"Unmake the terms? Are you stupid?" Kyo laughed hollowly. "No one unmakes terms with Akito-san. Not especially the Cat. And I was so close in beating him. So close in being a part of the Zodiac finally."

Tohru blinked at Kyo as his actions and words started to filter through her mind. "You mean that you- if you beat Sohma-kun, then Akito-san will finally let you be a part of the Zodiac?"

"Yes," Kyo cried out in anguish. "Damn that Rat!"

"You stupid Cat!" hissed a voiced from behind the two. Tohru and Kyo's head snapped up to see Yuki standing with his fists clenched and looking at them furiously. Shigure and Hatori stood behind Yuki, stunned looks on their faces. "You stupid Cat! Only you would try to make a deal with the devil and win!"

Fury filled Yuki as he thought about his unintentional involvement with Kyo's deal with Akito. "You used me! I left Sohma House to get away from this abuse! But you used me for your own damn purposes! All because you're too stupid to realize that being part of the Zodiac means nothing but pain! Nothing but fear! You stupid Cat!"

"You damn Rat!" Kyo shouted as he sprung to his feet. "You have no idea what it's like to be the Cat! To be the outsider! To be me! If I could have beaten you in one race-one contest- anything-then Akito would have been forced to accept me into the Zodiac! But- but no, because the RAT is considered special-"

Kyo raised his fists and threw his punch at Yuki who side-stepped him. "But because the Rat was so selfish-that-"

"Kyo! Stop it!" Shigure shouted as he tried to reach the angry cat. But Kyo easily evaded the wily dog. "You have to stop fighting-you're going to hurt yourself!"

Kyo swung to look at Shigure, his eyes filled with endless despair. "It doesn't matter! I'd rather die first! I won't be put in a cage for the rest of my life! I won't just because-"

"All because of the RAT," Kyo spat as he lunged towards Yuki again. He snarled as Yuki blocked his attack and knocked him away, but instead of landing on his back, Kyo landed on his feet, ready to attack again. "Akito gave me more time- more time for the pathetic Cat- more time was given- more time to beat him! Because the Cat is lower that the Rat! Because the Rat is special!"

"I never asked to be the Rat!" Yuki hollered back as he easily evaded Kyo's punch and countered with one of his own, sending the stupid cat flying again. He threw himself after the hated Cat but felt himself caught. "I never wanted to be a part of this curse or the Zodiac! Damn Cat! I want to be normal!"

"Yuki, stop it!" Tohru cried as she stared at him. She looked at Kyo as he got up from his feet. "Kyo, stop-"

"I'm special too!" Kyo shouted as he lunged towards Yuki who was being held back by Hatori. He felt himself held back and struggled to get free, but couldn't. He felt the fight start to leave him and suddenly he was free. He fell to his knees. "I'm special too. Akito-"

"Stupid! Akito doesn't care about us!" Yuki screamed back. He felt the fight go out of him as well. "He only cares about his sick games. Let me go Hatori." Yuki fell to his knees. "I'm so tired of this."

Tohru looked at Yuki and Kyo as she fell to her knees. How had it all had gone so wrong? How had it become like this? "No, this can't be…"

Kyo lifted his head to look at her then looked away. "But it is. Akito knew that I would to Yuki- that I would always lose to the Rat. And the Cat shall always be caged until death..."

"Kyo," Tohru whispered as she touched his face. She saw him look at her then bury his face into her palm. "Oh, Kyo."

"So now we know why Kyo was challenging Yuki all this time," Shigure said as he looked tiredly at Hatori. "He's been trying to get a place in the Zodiac by trying to beat Yuki. Akito promised him that."

"I don't understand," Tohru said as she looked at Shigure. "Why? Why did Akito-"

"Because he is Akito," Shigure said as he looked at Tohru. His face was filled with sadness and anger. His face turned into a look of disgust. "And because the Cat has always been…caged. We're ordered to live in the main house and the Cat is…caged. But it just seems that Akito- Akito was-"

"Akito playing puppet master again," Hatori said tiredly as he looked at the two boys. A look of sadness came to his solemn face and then it was gone. Tohru could feel the anger hiding behind Hatori's calm voice. "He knew that Kyo would never tell us the reason why he was picking a fight with Yuki and he knew that Yuki would never think of anything about the fights between him and Kyo. Yuki would just chalk it up to the age old grudge."

Shigure look down at the silent Kyo who still had his face buried in Tohru's hands. He looked at Hatori, his face unusually serious. "And Akito knowing that Kyo could not beat Yuki in a fight- Akito was just entertaining himself with Kyo's struggles."

"This is wrong! This is all wrong," Tohru said as she looked at the older men. Tears streamed down her eyes. She stroked Kyo's head in comfort. "Yuki is special and so is Kyo. Both are different bit and both are still special. Why does it have to be this way? Why? Why can't they just allow the cat in? Why does Akito-san-"

"We don't know why Akito does whatever he does," Hatori said as he looked at Tohru. "He simply orders…and we obey. He's the Head of the Sohmas. It's always been that way."

"But it's wrong," Tohru protested. "To promise this- it's too mean!"

"Akito orders and we're just like his puppets, like Hatori said," Yuki said bitterly as he looked at Tohru. He lifted his head to look at her and saw her reach out to him. Painfully he crawled towards her. "We eat, drink, laugh and cry. We're human- but we're still treated like puppets- his toys to play with…his toys to abuse."

"Oh, Sohma-kun," Tohru whispered as he laid his head on her lap. Tears streamed down her eyes as she stroked his soft hair.

"Yes, it is too mean, Tohru," Shigure agreed ignoring Yuki. "Akito never gave Kyo a fair chance at winning."

"And there's nothing that we can do about it," Hatori said as he looked at the two boys laying their heads down on Tohru's lap. He looked away from Tohru's tear stained face. "No one dares to go against Akito- no one dares to gamble against Akito… those that do… let's just say that they learn to regret it later on."

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Decisions in the Night

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1: Lost in teh Forest**

**Author's Note (1): My japanese sucks. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Plus, I may get confused with the honorifics. I just hope I got them all right. f not, I hope some of you will let me know.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Decisions in the Night**

* * *

'There has to be a way,' Tohru thought as she went down to the kitchen. She set the teapot to boil as she stared out the window. Not seeing the full moon or the stars, she stared at the night sky. 'There simply has to be away for both of them. To break the curse- to keep Kyo free. But what can I do?'

"You do what you can do, Tohru," said a voice in her head. Tohru blinked as she heard her mother's voice. "Go slowly and do your best, that's all you can do."

"Oh, Mother," Tohru whispered as she stared blankly. "There's no time. How can I do my best and go slowly?"

"You do what you can and simply believe in people, Tohru," her mother answered. "People are different and that makes them special in their own way. Each has their own talents and weaknesses, but that doesn't make them bad people. Just special and different. And when you believe, miracles can happen, Tohru."

"Oh, Mom," Tohru whispered as she went to the whistling teapot. "Miracles can happen, and it'll take a miracle to save Kyo."

Feeling restless and upset at her helplessness, Tohru took her cup of tea into the living quarters and turned on the television. As she flipped through the channels, she heard Kyo's anguished words go through her head.

* * *

+flashback+

"_I'll finally be able to take my rightful place in this family!" Kyo shouted as he lifted his fist, ready to fight_.

"_I'll beat the Rat this year!" Kyo shouted as he faced the New Year's sunrise._

"_You have no idea what it's like to be a cat! To be the outsider! To be me! If I could have beaten you in one race-one contest- anything-then Akito would have been forced to accept me into the Zodiac!" Kyo shouted._

end flashback+

* * *

"What can I do?" Tohru said aloud to the TV screen. She stared at it as the commercial about a new type of rice ended. She startled as the opening jingle of a popular cooking show started then stared it. Her heart started beating faster. "Can I do this-is this a battle?"

Hope started to fill Tohru's heart as she thought hard. 'Kyo can do this-Kyo can do this and he can win! But can I do this?'

She heard Hatori-san's quiet voice. "No one dares to go against Akito- no one dares to gamble against Akito… those that do… let's just say that they learn to regret it later on."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Tohru asked herself as she closed her eyes. Tears started to flow as she imagined herself living in a tent again. Alone. Then she saw Kyo in a cage, his eyes devoid of the fire she usually saw there. She opened her eyes again. "So that's the worst that could happen…

* * *

+flashback+

"_All be cause of the RAT," Kyo spat as he lunged towards Yuki again. He snarled as Yuki blocked his attack and knocked him away, but instead of landing on his back, Kyo landed on his feet, ready to attack again. "Akito gave me more time for the pathetic cat was given more time to beat him! Because the Rat is special!"_

* * *

"_I never asked to be the Rat!" Yuki hollered back…_

* * *

"_Stupid! Akito doesn't care about us!" Yuki screamed back. "He only cares about his sick games…"_

* * *

"_We don't know why Akito does whatever he does," Hatori said as he looked at Tohru. "He simply orders…and we obey. He's the Head of the Sohmas. It's always been that way."_

* * *

"_Akito playing puppet master again," Hatori said tiredly._

* * *

"_Akito orders and we're just like his puppets, like Hatori said" Yuki said bitterly as he looked at Tohru. He lifted his head to look at her and saw her reach out to him. Painfully he crawled towards her. "We eat, drink, laugh and cry. We're human- but we're still treated like puppets- his toys to play with…his toys to abuse."_

end flashback+

* * *

"Sohma-kun," Tohru whispered. Fresh tears started to form in her eyes as she realized what Sohma-kun said. "You're going to be hurt too, aren't you? Just like Kyo. All because you're the special Rat…"

Tohru's heart grew heavy as she looked at the TV show and saw the two chefs compete against the clock and each other. She heard her mother. "Do the best that you can, Tohru. And leave the rest to take care of itself…"

"I can do this- I have to. And I won't have any regrets," Tohru whispered as tears rolled down her face. "No regrets, Hatori-san. I promise."

* * *

Author's Note (2): Please kindly review. 


	3. A Tense Moment

**Author's Note (1): The usual, my japanese sucks. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Plus, I may get confused with the honorifics. I just hope I got them all right. f not, I hope some of you will let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Tense Moment**

* * *

Tohru stared at the floor as she waited for an answer. She could hear the heart beating through her chest and felt the heavy stares of everyone. Perhaps she should have waited until Hatori, Yuki and Kyo had left the room. 'This is one time I shouldn't have struck the hot iron, Mom' Tohru thought as she waited for Shigure to answer her.

"What?" Shigure stared at Tohru as she sat formally in front of him. "I'm not sure that I heard you correctly, Tohru-kun- you want to see Akito, Tohru-kun?"

"Because I need to ask Akito-san something," Tohru said calmly though her heart started beating as if she were running a race. "Please, Shigure-san. I need to see him."

"No one willingly asks for or demands an audience with Akito, Honda-san," Yuki said cautiously as he looked at Tohru. "It simply isn't done."

"But I have to see him," Tohru said firmly as she looked Yuki with pleading eyes. "Please help me see him, Sohma-kun."

"Does this have anything to do with Kyo?" Hatori asked as he looked at her.

"If it does, then forget it," Kyo said flatly as he glared at Tohru. At her distressed look, he tried to smile at her. "I'll be all right; you don't have to worry about me."

Desperate, Tohru looked at Hatori-san then bowed her head down even lower. "I need to see Akito-san, please, Hatori-san."

Through his good eye, Hatori stared at her as she bowed her head down. He saw Kana as she sat in front of Akito and felt the coldness start to seep through his bones again. "If you go, there won't be a spring anymore."

Puzzled as she heard his whisper, Tohru lifted her head and looked at him curiously. "I don't understand… spring always comes, Hatori-san."

"What are you talking about," Kyo demanded as he looked at Hatori. "This is no time to talk about the seasons. Tohru can't go see Akito and that's that."

"She's not talking about the seasons, you stupid Cat," Yuki said without his usual heat. He ignored the stupid cat's sputtering. "But I have to agree with him, you shouldn't ask to see Akito, Honda-san. He's- Akito is-"

"I'll see if he will see you," Hatori interrupted suddenly. Yuki and Kyo stared at the dragon as he kept his focus on Tohru. "I make no promises."

"Hai! Thank you so much, Hatori-san," Tohru said brightly as she bowed low in thanks. She lifted her head and smiled at the dragon. "I'll start setting the table for supper now!"

"Just a second, Tohru-kun. Hatori, what are you thinking about," Shigure demanded as he looked at his friend. "You can't possibly mean to-"

"If we don't take her to see him, she'll just go off to see him on her own. And then she'd really be in trouble," Hatori said as he looked hard at Tohru. She was so much like Kana-and not. "Isn't that right?"

When she nodded slowly, Hatori sighed. "Like I said, I'll see what I can do. I've got to get back to the main house now."

"Let me walk you out," Shigure said as he rose. He muttered so low that only the dragon could hear. "And give you a piece of my mind while we're at it."

When Hatori and Shigure left the room, Kyo snarled furiously at her. "Do you know what he could do to you? What you think he's going to do to you is nothing like the real thing! Do you think Akito will see you and whatever plan you have to save me go through? How stupid-"

"She's not stupid, you dumb Cat! She just doesn't know Akito," Yuki defended coldly as he looked at Tohru. He looked at her pleadingly. "Honda-san, whatever you have planned- I'm sure that you mean well, but I don't think that Akito-"

"Can't you believe in me?" Tohru asked suddenly. "Can't you just trust me? I know that I'm not smart like Sohma-kun or Kyo-kun, but I want to help. I believe that I can help."

Kyo and Yuki stared at her as she looked at them sadly. Yuki cleared his throat. "It's not that we don't believe in you Honda-san-"

"It's just that we know Akito and there's no telling what he might do," Kyo finished. He looked at her dejected form then at the damned Rat. Their two eyes met without heat and mutual understanding. "Why don't you tell us about this great plan of yours?"

"Yes, Honda-san," Yuki encouraged. "Please tell us your plan so that we can support you."

"I want to tell him about a contest that I saw," Tohru blurted as she looked at them. She smiled fearfully. "I can't tell you the details yet because there are certain…things that I don't know and I know that Akito would tell me what I need to know."

"What kind of contest?" Yuki asked as he looked at her. "Can you tell us?"

Yuki and Kyo watched as Tohru bit her lip as she thought hard. Clearing his throat, Kyo said gruffly, "Think any harder and you'll blow your brain cells. It's not a hard question-"

"But it is!" Tohru exclaimed in surprise. Her brow wrinkled as she thought hard again. "If I tell you and Sohma-kun what contest I have in mind without having all the information that I need something might go wrong and then there's the fact that I might get your hopes up and what if Akito-san says no then you'll all be disappointed and then it'll be even worse and-"

"All right, Honda-san," Yuki said as he put his hand up. If she kept this up, she would become sick even before she met Akito. "Is there anything that you can tell us?"

"I know that Kyo-kun will win," Tohru said brightly. "I can tell you that!"

Kyo and Yuki stared at her. Kyo cleared his throat. "And how do you know that I'll win?"

Tohru smiled brightly at them. "Because Kyo-kun is Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun is Sohma-kun. And though both have a special umeboshi on their backs, they are still very different from each other. And that is why Kyo-kun will win."

"Oh, man," Kyo said as he put his head between his hands. "Not this again."

Puzzled, Yuki looked at Tohru. "I have an umeboshi on my back?"

"Are we eating onigiri?" Shigure asked as he came into the room. He saw Tohru's smiling face, Yuki's puzzled one and Kyo's pained stance. He gave a mock sigh as he looked at Tohru again. "Tohru-kun, are you confusing the boys again?"

* * *

Author's Note: Please kindly review... 


	4. Dealing with Akito

**Author's Note (1): Again, my japanese sucks. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Plus, I may get confused with the honorifics. I just hope I got them all right. f not, I hope some of you will let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dealing with Akito**

* * *

Silence reigned like a stifling blanket as Akito languidly looked at the quintet that sat quietly before him. He forced his eyes to move from one person to the other until his eyes rested on the little girl that dared to befriend the Zodiac.

"First, I would like to understand the conditions of the contests that Kyo-kun may challenge Sohma-kun," Tohru asked respectfully.

"Conditions?" Akito frowned as he looked at her respectful pose. He glanced at the zodiac that accompanied her: Yuki, Shigure, Hatori and on a whim, that cursed Cat, Kyo. Though she sat away from them, he felt the protectiveness of the four. They sat respectfully like a protective wall behind her. A protectiveness that annoyed him greatly and it was one that he would rectify soon. He looked at the Cat lazily. "Shame, shame, little Cat. Did you happen to tell this ordinary girl about our deal, Kyo?"

Kyo reddened as looked at Akito. He opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice. "He told me about the deal, Akito. Not Honda-san."

Kyo blinked as he looked at Yuki incredulously. Yuki sneered at Kyo before looking at Akito. "Well, to be exact, he was berating himself loudly after being beaten by me again. Honda-san and I, and well, the entire household, heard him."

"I wasn't that loud," Kyo protested as he glared at Yuki. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"It's hard to not listen to you when you're shouting like that," Yuki glared back.

"I see," Akito said after a moment, appeased. He looked at the Cat again. "Did we place any conditions on your challenges, Kyo? Kyo?"

Sighing, Shigure pulled Kyo back down to the tatami before he could fling himself at Yuki. "Kyo! I think Akito was asking you a question."

Embarrassed, Kyo looked at Akito then answered. "No conditions were placed. I placed some of my own."

"You actually limited yourself against the Rat?" Akito smiled then gave a small laugh. "How very droll! You needed all the advantages you could get, and you still limited yourself!"

"I wanted to win fairly," Kyo started to snarl but stopped when he looked at Tohru's back. He bowed his head down to Akito. "I didn't want any doubt of my win."

"I see," Akito shrugged. He smiled mockingly at the Cat. "As if a stupid Cat could win against my Rat. I guess that answers your question, girl. He limits himself by honor, only challenging Yuki in things that they both know how to do."

"If this is the case, then may I propose a contest between them?" Tohru asked as she looked up.

"Hmm?" Akito asked as he looked at the girl He saw the alert attention her wall was giving her. 'So, they don't know what she wants either?' Intrigued, Akito looked at the girl. No, she looked too stupid to think of anything clever. "What is your contest?"

"It is very simple and I would also like to wager that Kyo-kun would win against Sohma-kun," Tohru said simply as she kept her head down.

"The Cat win against the Rat?" Akito scoffed as he looked at her. "That will never happen."

"It will," Tohru said softly but firmly. "I believe in Kyo-kun and I believe in Sohma-kun. But I also know in my heart of hearts that Kyo-kun will win."

"The Cat will never win against the Rat," Akito said firmly as he glared at the girl. How dare she believe that the Cat could ever win against the Rat! "He is not special!"

"Kyo-kun is special!" Tohru said just as firmly as she looked up, her cheeks blushed. "He is just as special as Sohma-kun! Special but different!"

"He's different all right! He's the only one with that monstrous form!" Akito sneered as he looked at her. "His true form is a monster!"

Feeling his shame and anger start to rise, Kyo tensed and just when he was about to rise, he felt a hand on his elbow. He looked to find Hatori's hand restraining him. He pulled his elbow away and glared at the tatami.

"Yes, Kyo-kun's other form is very scary," Tohru agreed quietly. "But inside he is still Kyo-kun. And he is still as special as Sohma-kun."

Angry that she would dare contradict him, Akito sneered. "Fine then! We will do you contest- and the Rat will win! Now what do you propose?"

Tohru reached inside her jacket and pulled out a video tape. She placed it in front of her and moved it towards him. "That there will be this type of contest will happen between Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun. We would need four judges, who could be of your choosing, with discriminating palates and several utensils from the kitchen."

"What is this? Iron Chef?" Akito asked as he read the video tape label. He frowned as he made out the label again. "What is this? What is an Iron Chef?"

Akito lifted his head up as he heard a choking noise. He saw that girl had her head respectfully down, not moving a muscle, but nothing could be said about her wall. Though they had not moved an inch, he was intrigued by the fact that his zodiac was staring at her. Akito narrowed his eyes to look closely at his zodiac. The Dog was biting his cheek- as if to contain his mirth; Yuki was staring at her with a pained expression while the Cat had his head hanging down low and Hatori… though his face was solemn as always, he but he got the feeling that the Dragon was… amused. "What kind of contest is this?"

"It is a cooking contest," Tohru said simply. "Two chefs go in battle to create the most delicious and most creative meal for the judges. The contest lasts for an hour then the dishes are judged by taste and presentation."

"And points are given to the chefs and the one with most points can say that they have won against the Iron Chef," Shigure said helpfully as he looked at Akito. "They usually have a pretty girl as one of the judges."

"Never mind that," Hatori interrupted as he glared at Shigure. "Chefs from many popular restaurants come to root for their favorite chef. And they have a theme ingredient that the dishes must be based around- anything from like rice to pate."

"I see," Akito frowned, unable to see the point of watching two chefs battle. "However-"

"I ain't doing it," Kyo shouted as he jumped up to his feet again and looked at Tohru. "There ain't no way that I am going to battle with that damned Rat in the kitchen. That ain't a manly way to win."

"But most of the chefs are men," Tohru blinked as she looked at Kyo. "If it's not a manly sport or profession, how come there are so many males that are chefs?"

The Sohma men stared at her as if she had two heads. Rubbing his chin, Shigure slid a mischievous look at Kyo. "She has a point there, Kyo. Many of the great chefs are male- with the exception of Julia Child but then I found her most charmingly mannish in a way."

"Who the hell is Julia Child and what does she have anything to do with this?" Kyo raged as he glared at the Dog.

"Your ignorance is truly shining this day, you stupid Cat," Yuki snorted as he looked at him.

"So the you know who Julia Childs is?" Shigure asked with mild disbelief as he looked at Yuki.

Yuki glared at him as he answered, "She's a chef that cooks food."

"I could have told you that, you dumb Rat," Kyo snorted as he crossed his arms.

Gritting his teeth as he glared at the Cat, Yuki all but snarled, "Who most likely wrote several books on making food."

"And?" Shigure prompted after Yuki stopped talking. At the young boy's glare, he smirked, "Well, I guess that depletes the extent of your knowledge of the woman."

"And I suppose you know more about her?" Yuki said as he looked at Shigure coldly.

"Not as much as he would like you to think that he does," Hatori interrupted as he gave Shigure a look to silence him. "But back to the questions of Kyo-"

"Don't ask me those questions," Kyo snapped back. "I know that I just ain't doing it! This has got to be one of the dumbest ideas-"

"Oh, shut up you stupid Cat," Yuki said as he jumped to his feet.

"Who are you calling stupid, you damn Rat?" Kyo demanded as he started to make a fist.

"Now boys, there shouldn't be any fighting here," Shigure said as he got up to stop any fist fighting. "You don't want to ruin the furniture and pay for it out of your allowances."

"I think that there will be a contest," Akito announced loudly as he looked at the Cat and Rat fighting. He looked at them; a gleeful malice sparkled in his eyes. "In fact, I insist upon it."

The two stopped looking at him and stared. Satisfaction rolled through Akito as he saw their open looks of horror. "I will choose the judges myself. When should it take place? Who chooses the ingredients? Honda-san, what do you think?"

Tohru lifted her head. "I think it should take place in about a month, to prepare them each for the contest. And the theme ingredient- usually it is a surprise but since they are not professionals, would it be fair to tell them it soon so that they can practice?"

"It shall happen by the end of this month. I will decide on the theme ingredient and I will be one of the judges," Akito decided.

"But less than three weeks away!" the Cat protested as he looked at Akito.

"Does the Cat need less time to know that he will lose again?" Akito asked silkily.

Before the Cat could retort, Shigure smacked the Cat down and landed on top of him. "No, the time allotted will be fine, Akito. Isn't it Kyo?"

"Get off of me!" Kyo shouted as he struggled against Shigure's weight. "Get off!"

"Oh, was I heavy?" Shigure's asked innocently as he pulled up the boy to face him and not Akito. He hissed so that only Kyo could hear. "Agree before it gets bad."

"Yeah, you've gained weight again," Kyo snarled as he shoved Shigure away. Red-faced, he sat and turned to look at Akito. "Three weeks is enough time for me to kick the Rat's damn ass."

"There you go, dreaming again," Yuki said mockingly as he thought furiously. 'A cooking contest? Where did she get that idea? Is three weeks enough for me to-'

"And so it goes," Akito nodded then looked at the wall of protectors and waved them away. "Now leave, I wish to speak to the girl alone."

"As you wish, Akito," Yuki said as he rose to his feet. He kept his eyes away from Tohru, knowing that Akito was watching him. By the time he reached the door, his shoulders slumped with worry of what Akito might do to her. 'Please keep her safe.'

Akito was pleased to see that Yuki had left the girl without a backward glance but then frowned slightly as he saw the Rat's silhouette against the paper doors. The proud figure had slumped slightly, perhaps because of the girl?

As they murmured their good-byes to him and not the girl, Akito watched the girl. He saw no sign of fear in her body language or concern on the girl's face though she kept her head down. "You really think that the Cat can win against my dear Yuki?"

"Yes," Tohru said as she lifted her head to look at him. "I believe that he can."

"It would take a miracle for the Cat to beat the Rat," Akito countered.

"Miracles can happen because people believe," Tohru said earnestly.

"Care to tell me why you believe that?" Akito asked as he looked at the girl.

"Because though both can cook, I believe that Kyo-kun can do it better," Tohru said simply.

"And I say that the Cat cannot manage to do that," Akito stated firmly. "You can't seem to grasp that the Rat is special. He can do anything he puts his mind to."

"The Cat is just as special as the Rat," she said firmly. "Both are special and different."

Akito narrowed his eyes. "I think you need to be taught a lesson…Care to wager on the outcome of the battle? What do want if the Cat wins?" His eyes narrowed into slits as he hissed, "Do you want his freedom?"

"Oh no, Akito-sama- I would not think that! I'm not clever enough to think of anything like that!" Tohru said quickly. "I would- I would wish that Sohma-kun must live at Shigure's house until he can defeat Kyo-kun in this contest and that Kyo-kun would live with Kazuma-san until he is defeated."

"And why shouldn't the live together after this battle?" Akito demanded in a soft voice, most like a cobra trying to entice its prey.

"Because Sohma-kun needs to train without Kyo-kun spying on him," Tohru answered simply. "I heard that before he lived with Shigure-san, Kyo-kun disappeared in the mountains and trained intensely for months to get better at fighting- Sohma-kun deserves some time alone if he fails to win the contest."

"I see," Akito said slowly as he looked at her face, a vision of innocence. "These are high stakes, Honda-san. Aren't they?"

"I don't- I don't understand, Akito-sama," Tohru stammered as she looked at the head of the Sohma household. She could hear her heart beating hard against her ribs, she was so scared that she was going to fail both Yuki and Kyo…so scared that she wouldn't. "They would still be on Sohma land and still under your will."

"Just in different cages," Akito purred through narrowed his eyes. "Why not ask if the Cat could be accepted into the zodiac?"

"Because he would wish to prove that on his own and in his own way," Tohru said simply. "He simply would not allow his acceptance into the zodiac like this."

"And why would you ever wish for my dearest Yuki to live with Shigure until he wins this contest?" Akito purred as he closely watched the little girl for a tell-tale squirm or two. Then frowned when he got none. "Would he not better train here, with me watching over his training?"

"Because it is for Akito-sama's safety," Tohru said matter-of-factly. "And Sohma-kun must practice cooking where he could do no harm."

"I see," Akito purred as he looked at her. "And what do you offer when the Rat wins?"

"I will do whatever Akito-sama wishes," Tohru said as she looked down. Akito watched as she struggled to say something else.

"Anything that I wish?" Akito asked delicately as he watched the girl. "Even if I ask for whatever you hold most dear to you?"

He saw her body stay still as a stone before she lifted up her face and surprised him with a fierce look of determination on her face.

'Oh, Mother, it hurts to even think about it, but it must be said.' Tohru clenched her jaw then unclenched it as she said, "Even that. I will offer my memories of the Sohma clan."

"Even your memories? High stakes indeed." Akito looked at her sharply. He approached her slowly then knelt before her and lifted her face with his finger. "But I wish to add another part to the bargain: no matter who wins, you will leave the Sohma clan."

"No-no matter who wins? You wish me to leave?" Tohru stammered. "Leave my home?"

"It is not your home; it is the home of the Sohmas. And you are not a Sohma. I believe that your presence disturbs the peace of my clan," Akito said as he stood up. He looked at the tree outside, his hands behind his back. "All of my zodiac- all of their lives are disrupted by you. They are not…growing the way that is good for them. They are growing…away from the proper path. Do you understand? Is it a deal?"

'_The zodiac is not growing the way he wants them to? They are… growing away from proper path? He thinks they are…that they growing away from… him? Is he afraid of them leaving him?'_ Tohru looked at Akito and noted his rigid posture. _'Do I upset him? Do I scare him?'_ His hands were clenched into fists... and she finally understood. "Yes, it is a deal."

"Very good," Akito said as he turned to look at her. He walked back to his cushions and reclined on them like a dormant lion. "I am tired of this. You may leave me now."

As Tohru shakily got up and walked to the door slowly, Akito called out her name. When she turned, Akito smiled and said, "Tell Yuki and the Cat that the secret ingredient will be…leeks."

* * *

Kyo paced as the others stood still by the inner gate. "What the hell is taking her so damn long?"

"She's been there less than five minutes, Kyo," Shigure said patiently as he looked at the boy. He looked towards the doors. "She should be out any minute now."

"This is taking far too long,' Yuki said as he watched the door with Shigure.

"What made her think of doing an Iron Chef competition?" Hatori asked as he absently touched his left eye. He saw Kyo look at him blankly then looked at Yuki who shrugged.

"I never watch the show though I've heard of it," Yuki admitted then looked at Shigure who was chuckling. "And how do you know of it?"

"I sometimes leave the TV on at night while writing, background noise. It gets interesting once in a while," Shigure smiled as he thought of Tohru then sobered. "After yesterday…instead of sleeping, I'm assuming she saw a repeat of it last night and that's where she got the idea. She's been with Akito for sometime."

"Akito won't do anything to her," Hatori said as he looked at Shigure and the boys. "Very well- I'm going in to see that Akito gets his rest."

As Hatori walked towards the doors, Tohru came out. Immediately, Kyo and Yuki rushed to meet her. "Ano-I'm sorry to keep you waiting-"

"Never mind that!" Kyo snapped. "Are you all right? Nothing happened to you did it?"

"Honda-san, Akito didn't hurt you, did he?" Yuki demanded as he looked at her. 'There's something off-she's not looking at us…something wrong…' "Honda-san, are you-"

Tohru looked at the family she had come to love so much. 'I only have three weeks with them. How can I tell them that I must leave them? How? Do I regret this?' "Ano-"

"Hey! Are you okay?" Kyo demanded as he looked at her. "Are you hurt? Do you want Hatori to look at you?"

"Leeks!" Tohru blurted out. She looked at Kyo fearfully. "The ingredient that everyone must work with is leeks!"

"Leeks!"

* * *

As Kyo and Yuki raced to the library to look up leek recipes, Shigure seated Tohru in front of them. "Do you want to tell me what Akito said to you?"

"There is nothing to tell, Shigure-san," Tohru said gently as she looked down at the small table. "He wished to know why I believed Kyo-kun would win against Sohma-kun."

Shigure frowned. "And what did you tell him?"

"I said it was because I believe that Kyo-kun is just as special as Sohma-kun but in a different way," Tohru answered truthfully.

"Yes, I believe that I heard you say that before," Shigure nodded. "What did you ask for if Kyo should win?"

"I asked that Kyo-kun would like with Kazuma-san until he is defeated by Kyo-kun," Tohru said quietly. "Akito-san asked why not for Kyo-kun's acceptance into the zodiac and I said it was because Kyo-kun would not accept a place that way. And that Sohma-kun be- that he be allowed to live here until he defeats Kyo-kun in this-this type of contest."

"I see," Shigure said slowly as he watched Tohru closely. "These are very high stakes. And what if Kyo loses? What did you offer?"

"Anything that Akito-san wished," Tohru admitted. "Including the erasing of my memories."

"What!" Shigure stared at Tohru. "You offered that? But why?"

"I was surprised myself!" Tohru said with a bright smile. "It is because I believe in Kyo-kun. Ano- Please excuse me, I must make supper now before they get back."

"Go ahead, I'll go write a bit," Shigure nodded as he rose from the table. As soon as Tohru was out of sight, he raced towards the phone. "Ayame? Call Hatori- we need to meet at the special place when the children are at school. Usual time. Bye."

"I can't believe she did this," Shigure shivered as he heard humming coming from the kitchen. He walked slowly towards the library, deep in thought.

* * *

**Author's Note (2): Okay... this is all that was completed so far. I have the ending and most of the middle, but I'm still trying to tweak it up as well as work on my other fics. I'll update as soon as I can. So for now, please enjoy.**


End file.
